He's Just a Little Bit Late
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto dreamed of becoming Hokage from a young age. Yet, it doesn't stop her from feeling like a damsel trapped within her tower at times, drowning beneath piles and piles of paperwork. Luckily, her prince seems to be on his way. He's just a little bit late. FemNaruto ONESHOT


**He's Just a Little Bit Late**

 _._

As a child who'd never quite been taught correctly, who'd never quite clicked on to how this kanji interacted with that kanji, who'd never quite had the required number of friends -or hell, any friends really- to write notes and letters too, was it really a surprise that her first mission report was nothing more than a mess of squiggles? It had been a huge problem.

Though she didn't find out until several years in the future, it turned out the Third Hokage and Iruka had ripped into the early years teachers for such a huge failing. No, seeing as she was already out of school, out in the big bad world where words mattered a little less, it wasn't that much of a surprise that Naruto completely missed the 'house-cleaning' the academy went through. Iruka, bless his heart and soul, was put part time at the academy and part time at the mission desk, just so he could decipher Naruto's mission report.

The idea was thrown around that perhaps they should teach the rest of the village this mess of squiggles, to use as a new encryption. It was scrapped though, when it became quite clear only Iruka could make head or tails of any of those marks, and the Chũnin just didn't have the time -nor the will- to actually sit at a desk for hours to decode every message the village got.

Regardless though, this didn't change one exceedingly important fact.

Uzumaki Naruto hated paper work.

With a passion.

It'd started with mission reports, little tag on notes at the end of D-rank missions. With Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei holding her form up, twisting it this way and turning their heads that way, as if the adjustment would allow them to suddenly see the sense in all of that madness.

The C turned A-rank mission was what sealed it though. Naruto could not write a report to save her life. And in the eyes of the Third Hokage, that was unacceptable.

Naruto would forever deny that, for three weeks after the mission to Wave, there was a collection, three bodies short of an army really, of clones hidden in a secret basement of the Hokage tower.

The ANBU who spent those weeks teaching the clones would also join her in that denial. And that was fine by Naruto.

.

It was when she took up Jiraiya's mantel and began writing Icha Icha that her life got... Interesting. All Naruto knew was that after the Fourth War she was going to grab life by the horns and make in dance to her tune. She would be the head bitch in charge from now on.

Which was why when she figured out she had a crush on Kakashi -when had he stopped being irritating, lazy, forever late Kakashi-sensei and started being stomach flipping, nerve wracking, 'hell-I'll-accept-a-kiss-while-the-mask-is-still-on' Kakashi?- she charge right in.

It took six months of relentless pursuit to finally get the date she wanted, and it just flew from there. Even if she had been forced to bribe him into it with the promise of ruining the new Icha Icha before it was released. But she had gotten it, that was the important information to take away from this.

If the look on Kakashi's face -a dazed kind of stupor mixed with self-loathing- was any indication, it was obvious he'd ended up discovering that she was indeed a very fine woman by the end of the day. One that he wouldn't mind dating, no matter how much he denied it.

And Naruto didn't give him the chance to deny it.

She was inexorable until she had what she wanted, and she knew Kakashi liked her too. But he whined, about the age gap, about what people would think, about what her parents would do to him in the afterlife. And Naruto had shut him up about every point.

There had been bigger age gaps. He had never cared what people think before, so why did he now? She certainly didn't. It didn't matter what her parents would do to him in the afterlife, only what she wanted to do to him right now.

She'd gotten a dry swallow for that one, and Naruto could all but hear the cracks of his resolve breaking. It was a strong contender for her favourite sound, right after her ramen timer going off or that interesting little noise Kakashi made when she'd stripped to her underwear post-training, to go swimming in an attempt to cool down. Well, that's what excuse she'd given when asked.

None the less, her fighting was not in vain, because he did in fact give him. To this day, she can't quite remember what pushed him that little bit off the edge, that gave him that little nudge to just give up and enjoy it while you can, but she's forever grateful to the source.

If she noticed Gai giving Kakashi the thumbs up and weeping manly tears of pride, well, Naruto chose not to mention it.

.

One of the best parts of their ridiculous dance in romantic endeavours was when Sasuke came back from his soul searching. By that time, Naruto and Kakashi had been seeing each other/going-out/dating/whatever the hell it was called, for eight months. All in all, they were quite comfortable with one another, everyone around them was comfortable with them being comfortable, and it was a great and glorious day.

For everyone who wasn't Sasuke, because no one had thought to really notify him towards the sudden change in status.

Still though, Naruto doesn't regret leaving it as a surprise. The face Sasuke pulled when she'd skipped over to Kakashi at team training and greeted him with a kiss, and Kakashi had twisted her around to pull his mask down and not let any others but her see his face to return the gesture with equal enthusiasm; well, the wide eyes and open mouth would stay with Naruto for the rest of her life.

That Sakura had spent months afterwards bugging her over what Kakashi looked like, not that Naruto had ever let her know anything other than teasing he was better looking that Sasuke, was also another fond moment in her life.

.

When it was announced she was to become Hokage at the young age of twenty four, there had been confused murmurings. Not because they didn't want her as Hokage, no. There had been a yearly rally request she be given that spot, always on the anniversary of the ending of the war.

No, the confusion was because it was her husband that was passing down the mantel of Hokage. Was that allowed? Was that not favouritism? But they had both been the best for the job at the times of their appointment.

It confused the civilians, but the ninja just nodded and went about their day, accepting all that was happening.

Kakashi would no doubt have liked to say he was free of responsibility now, free of his title as Hokage as he was, but that's not quite how it worked.

In fact, he found himself faced with an even greater job.

.

"I've come to rescue you."

"Kakashi, I'm a little busy catching up on all your paperwork. That you left. For me. Instead of doing it yourself. Your paperwork!"

"Ah, but I've brought a little dragon to steal you from your tower!" And he twisted around to reveal the two year old child clinging happily to his back, who then proceeded to let out a little roar. Made even more fierce by the face-paint stylised as a dragon.

Hatake Arashi scrambled across the floor once his father had put him down, snarling and growling and pushing over any of the paperwork towers that blocked his way. And oh, Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

The toddler skidded to a stop by her desk, fingers curled in an intimidation of claws lips pulled back in a growl to show off pearly white teeth. Bright blue eyes stared up at her from beneath a messy fringe of silver, the paint not quite able to hide the duo of whisker marks on each cheek.

"So this little dragon's come to nab me from the tower, has he?"

Naruto snatched the boy up, holding him high so that they were eye level and grinning when two pudgy hands, sticky with melted chocolate her nose told her, came down on her cheeks and began rubbing against them.

"Mama mine!" Arashi agreed insistently, giggling when Naruto placed him on her knees and began tickling his sides.

"Maa, I'm pretty sure that you can leave a few clones to do the rest of the paperwork Naruto."

Grinning, Naruto complied. True she should probably do the paperwork herself, but hey, these clones were her. It was close enough. Naruto really, really hated paperwork.

.

Sprawled out on a nest made from all the cushions in the house, Naruto and Kakashi stared up at the living room ceiling for a few minutes, the rise and fall of their chests the only movement in the room. Arashi was fast asleep atop Kakashi's torso, only a few freckles of his dragon paint still present on his face, the rest having been washed away during bath time. They never did seemed to manage to get him completely clean; he was a messy child.

"You know, someday when I go up to that big old village in the sky, your father's gonna kill me."

Looking over at Kakashi in amusement, Naruto folded her hands over her stomach, even though it was a bit of a stretch. Damn baby.

"Kaa-chan will probably be happy though."

"Oh, well as long as Kushina's happy." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Looking between Kakashi, Arashi and her swollen stomach, Naruto just grinned.

"I'm happy too... Love you 'Kashi."

"...love you too Naruto."

* * *

 **There needs to be more FemaleNarutoxKakashi, I can never find enough to satisfy my cravings. I honestly can't.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this fluff,**

 **Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
